Mindy Melendez
Mindy Melendez is a main character and one of Jet's best friends in Ready Jet Go!. Personality Mindy lives across the street and is always coming over to see what the bigger kids are doing. Mindy is 4, so she asks the real questions that 4-year- olds ask about space. The answers to the these questions are often what the episodes are about. She's not always in possession of the facts and is still a magical thinker. To her, the phases of the Moon mean that there are “a lot of moons, like the round fat one, and the one shaped like a taco, and the skinny, pointy one." There is one more neighbor who is in on the secret of the Propulsion family: Mindy Melendez. Mindy is a little girl who is the youngest member of Jet's group. Mindy, being 4, is very curious about the world around her and loves to ask questions. Due to her curiosity, Mindy is the reason for the episode events. She often asks questions that prompts the older children to go into space to find an answer. She also points things out, such as noticing that Jet's house was not on the map in Satellite Selfie. Mindy is a little girl, so she tends to enjoy things that little girls enjoy such as dolls, teddy bears, and tea parties. She also likes to be sarcastic, self-centered, and sassy at times to the older children. In Backyard Moon Base, she buried the remote control to the Propulsion house on purpose, but she openly says that she can get away with it. "I'm only 4, live and learn." In Sounds Abound, she is practicing her flugelhorn outside, which disrupts Sean's experiment. Sean tells her that she is being too loud on her flugelhorn. Then Mindy gets upset because if Sean doesn't complete his experiment, he won't get to go to Astronaut School, and he won't become an astronaut and name a planet after Mindy. In Satellite Selfie, Mindy tells one of the kids that they can't come up with good idea like her because "you're just not Mindy". Due to being the youngest, she couldn't do as much stuff as Jet, Sean, and Sydney got to do. Her mom did not allow her to go anywhere past Jet's yard, so she had to stay on Earth while Celery took the older kids into space. However, she does get to go trick-or-treating with everyone else in "Jet's First Halloween", and she finally turns five in "Mindy Turns Five", and gets to go to outer space. Mindy may not know as much as the older kids, but she’s welcomed into the group, treated as an equal, and never talked down to. Mindy also has a very close relationship with Jet’s alien pet, Sunspot, as shown in episodes like Mindy Pet-Sits. History Mindy has most likely already known Sean and Sydney before Jet arrived on Earth. She was probably even friends with Sean and Sydney as soon as she could walk and talk. In Mindy's Moon Bounce House, she celebrates her birthday, but it is unknown how old she turned. In So Many Moons, Mindy said that her parents are going to have a baby soon. In The Mindysphere, she was allowed to venture farther out into the neighborhood. In Mindy Turns Five, she turns five and gets to go to space with the older kids. Appearance Mindy is a 4 year old girl with light tan skin and brown eyes. She has dark brown hair always in pigtails held by two blue hair ties. She always wears a brown crocheted bear hat with two blue buttons. She wears a crocheted orange sweater, folded denim shorts over dark grey leggings, and black flats. Games Mindy's Constellation Exploration Trivia *Mindy is a Latina and speaks Spanish. **Specifically, she may be Mexican or of Mexican ancestry, as she likes chiles rellenos, a platter that's part of Mexican cuisine. *Mindy's mother is possibly a scientist, as the kids called her mom Dr. Melendez in the Halloween special. *Mindy is well-known throughout Boxwood Terrace; she was featured in newspapers in Mindy's Meteorite Stand, and won the Boxwood Terrace Kids' Baking Contest in Solar System Bake Off. *Mindy becomes Mitchell's detective partner in Detective Mindy, and they became friends, but in other episodes, Mitchell is annoyed by Mindy, making them frenemies, or having an on-off relationship. *Mindy was originally not going to be in the show, but the creators developed her in order to appeal to the younger demographic, after testing the inital pilot with children. *In official descriptions of the show, Mindy is always left out, and it always only mentions Jet, Sean, and Sydney. *Mindy has a grandmother, as revealed in Scientific Sean. **She also said that she has a grandfather in Earthday Birthday, who is 63 years old. *Christoph Brown, Etch-A-Sketch master, did an Etch-a-Sketch of the "Mindy Lisa", a parody of the Mona Lisa. It was uploaded on Craig Bartlett's Instagram. *The "Mindy Lisa" was featured in the episode "The Mindysphere", drawn by Sunspot on his digital pad. *Mindy's mother does not allow her to have candy. *Mindy has a friend named Lillian. *Mindy is never seen without her bear hat. She even wears a different bear hat when she goes to sleep in "More Than One Moon". *Mindy takes a lot of lessons, such as rumba lessona and flugelhorn lessons. *In The Mindysphere, she was given permission to travel farther into the neighborhood. *Mindy's space helmet has bear ears on it. Gallery Screen_Shot_2017-04-06_at_7.36.37_PM.png IntroJet.jpg Screenshot_2016-11-06-16-20-50-1.png Game-mindy-constellation-exploration.jpg mindy.gif|A gif of Mindy from the show's website Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 9.34.19 PM.png Unknown-4 copy.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-10-31 at 8.12.53 AM.png 6e4209c4cef2a53ee295832e3812dccb--series-premiere-february-.jpg ready-jet-go-season-2-images-3.jpg|Mindy's first time in space RacingOnSunshine18.PNG RacingOnSunshine17.PNG RacingOnSunshine16.PNG RacingOnSunshine15.PNG RacingOnSunshine12.PNG RacingOnSunshine11.PNG RacingOnSunshine10.PNG RacingOnSunshine4.PNG DGplokaWAAEO uo.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e49 143738 preview 770x436.jpg RJG JSTK - Giant Mindy with flugelhorn.png|Mindy as a giant RJG JSTK - Giant Mindy.png RJG JSTK - Mindy hugs Sunspot.png RJG Jet's Time Machine - Sydney and Mindy.PNG Ready Jet Go Mindy Turns Five - Mindy looking at map.png Ready Jet Go Mindy Turns Five - From earth to space.png Ready Jet Go MT5 - Mindy and Sunspot on bounce house.png Ready Jet Go MT5 - Mindy hug Sunspot.png MindyandCarrotexpressions.jpg|Rough sketches of Mindy along with Carrot Propulsion Game-mindy-constellation-exploration.jpg DeZq1xNVAAA 0uC.jpg TGOPJP Screencap 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Earthies Category:Kids